


give the bruises out like gifts

by micahandthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Secret Relationship, alludes to many a sexy times, arya is possessive, not really - Freeform, they're just professional dumbasses, this is what happens when two doms fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahandthebees/pseuds/micahandthebees
Summary: Davos is in the boardroom when Gendry walks in slowly, wincing with every step. Looks like there's something wrong with his leg again."Injure yourself, lad?"Gendry grimaces as he lowers himself slowly into his seat. "Not exactly." he struggles out."Sports or your girlfriend again?""Girlfriend.""Do I want to know?""Definitely not.""Fair enough."------------Arya loves leaving marks on Gendry as much as he does for her, but her habit of bruising and scratching him to the seven hells is definitely a problem if she wants to keep pretending they aren't together.





	give the bruises out like gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Arya's a dumbass and so is gendry so here begins a series of shitty fics written on my phone about them both being dumb as SHIT
> 
> No betas we die like men

Sansa catches something small peeking out from Gendry's collar. She knows immediately what it is, but it would be extremely improper for her to address right now, so she waits until the council adjourns. He spends the next hour or so shifting in his seat, running a finger along the collar in an attempt to loosen it, achieving nothing except giving her a better view.

It's definitely impressive, especially the size, and the colouring suggests its at least a day old. She's lost focus on the meeting, something she definitely should have been paying attention to. She can't stop the smirk she pulls, however, when she catches the small wince as he knocks it with his knuckle during yet another tug. 

Finally, the meeting adjourns and the various CEOs and other high ranking employees scatter, including Gendry, the engineer nearly bolting out of the room the second they concluded. She knows he hates these meetings but has to attend as chief engineer, and part of her gets a small kick out of watching him lose his shit at the rich assholes she works with all day. Truly, there is nothing she enjoys more than watching a massive 27yr old, tall and built like a tank, yell at some old rich dickhead who makes decisions that benefit only his pockets and puts the many workers under Gendry's care in danger. 

He puts himself down too much during the lunches they have together, her and Gendry mainly, sometimes with Jon, his best friend. He always regrets blowing up each time, afraid they'll finally fire him, convinced he shouldn't stand up for the workers when he's only a poor engineer. It breaks her heart every time. It's a shame Arya isn't here to beat the shit out of him for it. But considering the state of his neck…

"Mr Waters!" she calls as she catches up to him, just outside his office. He turns slowly, sheepish look on his face and his hand rubbing his neck again. "Where to for lunch today Mr Waters?" she asks. 

"Oh, Ms Stark! I can't make lunch today, Arya wants to meet me at Hot Pie's." 

Sansa seizes her moment.

"Is that her handiwork?" she asks, knowing full well the answer. Her sister and Gendry are disgustingly in love and loyal to each other to a level that borders on dangerous. Her sister and Gendry also haven't realised that she knows this.

He pales and his hand shoots up to cover the enormous bite mark, face red and spluttering, "I...uh..Sansa I-" 

"There's no need, Gendry. Did you really think I wouldn't realise you two had finally sorted your shit? Also Arya answered your phone without realising when I was working late last week and I called you. I put two and two together. And don't worry, It's not that noticeable. She did a hell of a number on you, though." She's outright giggling now as he winces again. "Just get her to place it just a little bit lower next time, everytime you adjusted your collar in the meeting I could see it." 

He sighs. "I'll be sure to let her know. Tomorrow for lunch?" 

She gives him a smile. "I'll see you at 1, Mr Waters. Say hello to my sister for me and remind her to answer her phone when I call!" 

He grins back. "Sorry about that, Ms Stark, she was busy." The implication hangs in the air as Sansa stifles yet another giggle. With a small wave, she heads to her office. Maybe Theon will be free to have lunch today instead.

\------------

Jon is fuming, despite the results of the day. They had just won the semifinal match against Riverrun, the last goal won by Anguy and Tormund as the latter barreled his way down the field to clear a path. Gendry was their goal keeper and blocked all but one shot, the one being when Arya had gone to the bathroom so he had no one to show off for. 

Jon loves Gendry, he really does, but this...thing… he has going with Arya is getting out of control. Gendry was Jon's best friend! Jon's! And then Arya came home from uni in Bravos and now he's her best friend! He never has time for Jon and whenever he does Arya's there too and they are always looking at each other and sharing in-jokes and it sucks. And now, Arya even comes to their games and he has to admit, Gendry plays better when she's in the stands, but this was their thing, not his and Arya's. Arya is his favourite sister and he loves her with all his heart but he has 5 siblings! The club was his thing, something he didn't have to share with the others. 

Amongst the excited chatter about making the Grand Final, a few whistles and cheers cut through. He turns from his locker to see Gendry's back before he could cover it, completely clawed at, scratches so raised that Jon thinks they probably bled at first. The team was applauding now, Gendry shrinking under their praises.

"Get it Gendry! Who's the lucky girl? She had a good night by the looks of that!" called Lommy.

Gendry's eyes widen almost comically and blushes even darker, before briefly looking at Jon, panicked.

Realisation hits Jon like a train and he's not happy.

"It's Arya, isn't it."

The cheers die down and everyone suddenly scatters, running off to the showers or to Gods knows where. 

Gendry has thrown his shirt on now, but Jon's had a damn good look by now. He at least has the decency to look sheepish.

"Look, Jon, we were going to tell you but…" he trailed off, Jon's silence unnerving him. The room is tense and the air heavy as Jon watches him squirm. He jumps when Jon finally throws his hands up.

"Is nothing sacred in this family?"

Gendry sharply looks at him. "What?"

Jon starts to pace, frustrated. "Is nothing sacred? You're MY friend first! The team was my thing! Then Arya came in and swept you away too!"

"Are you jealous?" Gendry asks, incredulous.

"Yes! I had to share everything growing up! Can't one thing be mine?" 

Gendry's relaxed now, smirking."I didn't realise you felt that way Jon. Didn't think I was your type." He says with a laugh.

Jon comes to sit on the bench next to Gendry. Both wait for the other to speak. 

"I love you mate, and I'm thrilled Arya's with someone who we all know and trust and who would never treat her wrong, but please don't ditch me for her all the time. I have like, 0 friends outside you, except for Sam but he's at the Wall for uni again." Jon says, leaning against the lockers. "Frankly, Sansa's been making comments for months about you two, I'm glad you finally got your act together just so I don't have to hear about it anymore. Did you guys talk last night after family dinner?" 

Gendry blushed again, eyes glued to his hands. "Uh...sure. Last night." 

"Well congrats mate." Jon goes to pat his back but then remembers the state of his skin. 

"Also please never let me see that again, I'm as scarred as your back is right now." Gendry huffs out a laugh and goes to rub the back of his neck. 

"It might be easier if I just never get dressed in here, to be honest. The boys will have something to say each time we get dressed." He says, pointedly looking forward and away from Jon.

"Gods, Gendry, see, this I don't need to know. That's my sister! What the hells is wrong with you! I'm going to have a shower so I can wash that out of my mind. I'll see you tomorrow, mate." Jon says, quickly leaving the room with a disgusted look on his face. 

Gendry laughs as he stomps off before whipping his phone out. He has a girlfriend to call.

\------------

Davos is in the boardroom when Gendry walks in slowly, wincing with every step. He's walking like there's something wrong with his leg, looks like his old groin strain from training has flared up.

"Injure yourself, lad?"

Gendry grimaces as he lowers himself slowly into his seat. "Not exactly." he struggles out.

"Sports or your girlfriend again?"

"Girlfriend."

"Do I want to know?"

"Definitely not."

Davos sighs. 

"Fair enough. Let's get started."

\------------

They are all at family dinner the next week when Bran corners him on his way to the bathroom. 

"It's been 6 months, when do you plan on admitting it to the family?" 

Gendry jumps nearly out of his skin, the younger man wheeling around the corner while he was lost in his thoughts. 

"Gods, Bran! What happened to the clips they put on the spurs of your wheels? I miss hearing you coming." 

Bran waves away his words. "I took them off, missed sneaking up on people. Answer the question."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, avoid his eyes. 

Bran tsks. "Gendry, the bruises around your wrists were clearly caused by a hand, and considering the size of you, the only way they'd get there and the rest of you isn't beaten to a pulp is if someone you trust caused them and also you and Arya have been eyefucking across the table all night. Also I know you've been together for 6 months and that Sansa knows as of a month ago and Jon as of last week. So the question still stands. When are you two going to stop being dumbasses and just admit it?" 

Gendry is so visibly uncomfortable now, fidgeting with his clothes as Bran stares at him. "I don't know!" He huffs, "It's Arya's choice! You're her family, not mine! I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." He shrinks more under Bran's scrutiny, impressive considering Bran's head only reaches his waist from his spot in the chair and Gendry is huge. 

"Good to know, but there's two issues there. First, you're our family too, Gendry. You've been Jon's best friend for 5 years. Our dad jokes about how you're just another son for him. You're here for family dinner every week and you spend the holidays with us. You're a part of the pack now. And second, everyone already knows or has an idea."

Bran pauses, watching Gendry's face, an unreadable expression firmly in place. "We love you Gendry. And, we know how much you love her. Tell Arya to stop being a little bitch about it and also for Gods' sake try and cover up the bruises, the family doesn't need to know how kinky you freaks are."

"Oi, come off it! Just because you're not getting any!" Gendry shoots back, blushing a very dark red.

Bran wheels back to turn, smirk in place. 

"What makes you so sure?" he says, before leaving his sister's boyfriend standing in the hallway. Arya jumps just like Gendry did as Bran silently wheels around the corner on his way back to the group. 

"Your boyfriend is still in the hallway, Arya. Don't do anything in the bathroom with him because that's my bathroom and I'll murder you if I find anything in there to suggest you did." he says to her, almost laughing at the horror on her face. 

"WHAT?"

"Bye Arya!" He says in a singsong tone, wheeling off to where Rickon sits on the couch playing video games.

Gods he loves sneaking up on people.

\---------

Hot Pie needs to bleach his eyes. He is so sick and tired of this happening whenever he comes home. He's a good person, he doesn't deserve this. 

His roommate is currently passed out on the couch with one of his best mates in the world sprawled across him. This isn't the issue. This time, they're thankfully wearing pants. No, the issue is the fact that they both are completely shirtless and COVERED in bite marks. 

He lives with a vampire who has a vampire girlfriend, that's the only explanation for this shit. The bites are huge and clearly bites, not just hickeys. Arry has a huge one square on the base of her neck, for Gods' sake! He can see it poking out from where her short hair just finishes. Hot Pie's very pointedly not looking at the very dark one on Gendry's chest right over his nipple, nope, not dealing with that today. 

Why they couldn't just do this in Gendry's room is beyond him. Obviously they can't hear his silent lament, one day he'll have the courage to look them in the eye and tell them to fuck off out of the living room but, really, he only walks into something like this (or worse) maybe once every 3 weeks or so. Most of the time it's either cuddling on the couch or a make out session that toes the line of inappropriate that they quickly stop in favour of hanging out with him, which is nice. Hot Pie's only ever had Gendry for a friend, it's nice that Arry's hanging with them too. And really, they are cute together, when they aren't being kinky on his benchtops in the kitchen. He made them clean it from top to bottom when he caught them and they promised to strictly stay out of his kitchen. 

But they are really cute. She's drooling on her handiwork, their hands joined. They love each other pretty heavy and Gendry's less grumpy the second she's back by his side, despite how much they argue. Last week he, Gendry and Jon were hanging out while Arry was at work, and after 2 beers, because even though he's tall and beefy as fuck, Gendry's a huge lightweight, Gendry spent an hour waxing poetic about how much he loves Arry, and how he can't imagine any other life without her. He was too drunk to see Jon miming throwing up.

They're a sweet sight, sweet like pie filling, and Hot Pie likes having someone other than Gendry to cook for. He heads to his room to give them their space, knowing them, things will continue when they wake up. He knows what their wedding cake looks like too, and he's been getting them to try different flavours from cakes he's been pretending to make for the shop. 

Maybe he should make it vampire themed. Maybe a red velvet, with cherries? He needs to plan.

\-------------

Gendry's fingers slot over the bruises he left yesterday, his massive hands covering her hips and his grip leaving more dark marks where they land. 

She sighs at the feeling, the slight ache shooting up her spine. He's placing big, gentle open-mouthed kisses àlong the length of her neck, tame and comforting compared to what they normally get up to. It's not rushed, there's an edge to their actions from his firm grip on her hips, holding her close, but it's calm, like little gentle waves on a beach. 

She's had a long week, she needs this. 

Nymeria breaks them up pushing her nose into Gendry's thigh and whining to get his attention. She may be Arya's dog but she's definitely playing favourites with him. Hot Pie once said like owner like pet. She had to agree when she once got off Gendry's lap to go get a drink and came back to Nymeria near crushing his legs, sprawled across him and nudging his hand begging for pats.

He detaches himself with a groan and bends down to give the dog what she wants, which is for him to give her a kiss too. Like owner like pet, Nymeria wants Gendry's attention as well and will bother them until Gendry gives her a kiss on the forehead, because he does it every day before he leaves for work and she's a weird dog. 

Considering how Nymeria is with him, and the fact that they live together with Hot Pie, who can't shut his mouth or keep something to himself to save his life, she can't believe no one knows they are together.

They've been together for 8 months, living together for 2 and no one has said anything. Sure, she's never outwardly announced it, but her family has no respect for people or privacy and she was dead sure, if someone's realised the change, they'd say something and then she wouldn't have to deal with telling them. But it's been months and none of her siblings have said anything to her. She misses him at family dinner. It's harder to whisper rude jokes to him when he has to sit across from her.

He's back to her neck, a hand staying away to scratch Nymeria, with 10 minutes before he really needs to leave for work. There's a nip at the thin skin on her jaw and she's melting, pulling him to her mouth. Nymeria barks at them each time he gets distracted and stops patting.

"I think-" she starts, mouth still pressed to his.

"Hmm?"

She tries to pull back, laughing as he chases her. "I think. We should. Tell my. Family." She says in between kisses. 

He finally pulls away, frowning. "Arry, they already know?" 

"What?"

Nymeria barks at them. 

"Your whole family knows?"

"About us?"

"Yeah?"

"No they don't!" she says, indignant.

Gendry gives a disbelieving laugh, Nymeria starting to nudge him again. "Yes they do! Your dad and I were talking about you moving in at family dinner last week? Were you just to busy making fun of Rickon's new haircut to notice?" 

"But they haven't said anything to me!"

"Arya, you leave bruises all over me. You're unbelievably possessive. Of course they know."

She huffs. "That could be from anything." 

He outright laughs now, body shaking. "Arya you left a huge bite mark on my neck, Sansa saw it at work. Everyone knew I was seeing someone, even though I hadn't said anything, they just put two and two together. Even Davos knew!" 

She's slumped against the wall now, Nymeria having finally given up on her owner, owners now really, and trotting off to put hair all over their bed. 

"I know my family, why didn't they say anything? They've never held back from teasing me before." 

Gendry frowns again. "Arya, that's probably why? They know how much this means to you, Seven Hells, how much this means to me! They know how much I'm in love with you, ever since I was pathetically following you around when we first met. They know this is a big thing for you so they probably held back because of that?" 

She feels deflated now. They aren't kids anymore, and her siblings (read: Sansa) have apologised for all the shit she went through when she was little but she still worries. And Gendry is Jon's best friend, she thought he'd at least say something to her? 

Wait a second…

"Why didn't you tell me they knew! We could have been grossing them out with PDA this whole time!" she wacks his arm as he chuckles again.

"I'm gonna be honest, Arry, I thought you knew."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh my Gods you are such-"

"Such a dumbass, yeah, I know. Though, considering this conversation, so are you it seems." She wacks him again for that.

Silence settles around them. She's got a small smile on, annoyed about her family but thinking about how they are going to react next week at family dinner because she will be making up for lost time and that does mean making out on the couch. Her eye catches something in the background.

"SHIT!"

Gendry whips around, following her line of sight to the microwave.

"SHIT I'M LATE."

He plants one last kiss on her before she pushes him away and out the door. "I love you, Arya!" He calls as he sprints down the hallway, pissing off the neighbours as usual. 

"I love you too, stupid, now GO!"

She'll call her sister for him. It's time they talked, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> they fuck violently like that scene in mr and mrs smith i will not accept criticism on this
> 
> also i write these on my phone and google docs for some reason has decided to change every a to à if u find one let me know pls
> 
> anyway stan corinnes modern bodyguard au masterpiece https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753379?view_full_work=true


End file.
